


Secret lover

by torch



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-20
Updated: 2004-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The others wonder about JC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret lover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for halimede.

"Joey's already out by the pool, just grab the beer — no, not that fridge."

Justin stared. "That's a lot of baby squid."

"I'm, um. Learning to make sushi." JC slammed the fridge door shut and opened the one next to it. "Pick up the Molson for Chris, okay?"

"Got it. Hey, is that a hickey on your neck?"

"No."

"Lance, hey Lance, look! C's got a new boyfriend!"

Lance came into the kitchen and looked around. "A new invisible boyfriend?"

"He's got a hickey."

Lance leaned in. "Funny shape. It's like a ring. Sucker mark."

"Huh." Justin leaned in, too. "You know, C, maybe you should knock it off with the sushi. You kind of smell like raw fish." Justin sniffed. "Not totally fresh raw fish."

"Sorry. Didn't have time to shower."

Lance shook his head. "Do it now, then. What have you been doing, _wrestling_ with the squid?"

JC tugged at the neck of his _Collect Call of Cthulhu_ t-shirt. "Don't be ridiculous."


End file.
